Secrets in hide
by SVU101
Summary: Gabriella is living a fairy tail, but then a secrets from her past comes out...Completed
1. Chapter 1

Secrets in hide

INTRO

Gabriella Montez just moved here a year ago…

She goes to East High where she sung her heart out with Troy Bolton at there musical…

She made new friends, but when a secret comes back to haunt her will her past spill out..?

When her secrets come out what will happen to her life?...

Ok so that was just an intro. If u all want me to continue just tell me and I will. It may not seem really interesting, but it will be I promise. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets in Hide

CHAPTER1

It was a normal sunny hot day at East High, high school. Gabriella Montez walked down the crowded halls, trying to get to her locker. She finally got there and opened it. She put her English books away and closed the locker. She headed downstairs for lunch. Once she got her lunch she sat with her group. Sharpay Evans and Zeke Johnson were talking while eating there lunch. Troy, Chad and Jason were making silly jokes. Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi were talking about soccer practice, but Gabriella didn't seem in the mood to be talking or hanging out because she wasn't really talking or anything.

When the lunch bell rang she got up and went straight to class.

"I've never seen any one so excited for math class." Chad said as they dumped there lunch.

"Yeah, well she's the kind of math girl." Taylor said.

The day went on slowly. When the last period bell rang, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella headed for soccer practice. Sharpay and Ryan had there drama club meeting, but today she was going alone since Ryan was sick. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke had basketball practice. The only time they had to hang out was after there meetings or practice, lunch time and some times the weekends.

After running, kicking balls, shooting hoops, talking about school things and everything, the group met outside the school.

"Ok, thank god it's Friday!" Cha said.

"Well, this weekend how about we go to the movies." Sharpay said.

"Not, me. I'm tired after practice and I have a baking club tomorrow." Zeke said with his arms around Sharpay.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna stay home, too." Troy said. Jason and Chad agreed with him.

"Girls?" Sharpay asked.

"Sorry, but today's' practice was like tiring and now I'm gonna sleep for a week. Plus we have a game tomorrow." Taylor said.

"Yeah, my legs feel wobbly." Kelsi said. They waited to hear Gabriella agree with them.

"Huh? Oh yeah it was a great practice." She said.

"Well, you just love everything." Troy said smiling as he put a arm around her.

"I have to go guys. Bye. She said running towards home.

"She still has energy to run." Taylor said.

The gang stayed awhile and talked.

MEAN WHILE AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

"Miami! I'm home!" Gabriella called into the house. She went into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Gabi,_

_I have to work late tonight just order in. bye_

_Love mom_

Gabriella yawned and walked upstairs. She sat at her desk and started her homework. Once she finished she went over to her bookshelf. She sat on the floor and looked at the journals and books. She just sat there staring. She sighed and got up. She over to her bed and fell asleep. She had a game tomorrow. She snuggled against her pillow not knowing everything was going to change tomorrow…

_A/N ok so wow. I never knew you could get so many reviews in an intro. Lol. Well I hope you liked this chapter. In this story Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella play soccer. There team is called Wildcats of course. They all have a schedule to work out with the musicals, basketball, soccer, decathlon team and everything. Anymore questions then ask in the review and ill answer them._


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets in Hide

CHAPTER2

LAST TIME:

_Gabriella yawned and walked upstairs. She sat at her desk and started her homework. Once she finished she went over to her bookshelf. She sat on the floor and looked at the journals and books. She just sat there staring. She sighed and got up. She over to her bed and fell asleep. She had a game tomorrow. She snuggled against her pillow not knowing everything was going to change tomorrow…_

CHAPTER 2

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella were stretching with there team mates. Jason (JA), Troy, Sharpay (shar), Chad and Zeke were on the benches cheering on their school.

Two hours later, the Wildcats won. They had 26points, while the strikers (made the team up) had 15 points. They were gathering there stuff when some one called out Gabriella's name.

"GABRIELLA!" some one screamed. Gabriella looked and her eyes grew wide. She grabbed her bag and started running in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Kelsi asked Taylor who was taking off her cleats.

"I have no idea. She's acting weird." Taylor said.

"It could be her time of month." Kelsi said.

"Um, yeah ok." Taylor said. "Let's just go. The gang is waiting for us." Taylor said.

They walked up to where the gang was sitting.

"You guys won! Of course!" Shar said as she hugged them.

"Where's Gab?" Troy asked.

"Oh, well she went home. She wasn't feeling well after the game." Kelsi said lying.

"Oh, well come on we have to celebrate!" Chad said.

"By the way, how's Ryan?" Taylor asked Shar.

"He's sick as a dog. Momma said he won't be out for a while." Shar said to the group.

"Hey, guys do you think Gab is acting weird?" Tay asked the group.

They all raised there hands.

"Hey, let's go to her house!" JA said. The group agreed and they headed towards Gabi's house.

When they got there they heard yelling. This is what they heard;

_Gabriella_

"**Someone"**

Gabi's mom(Jackie)

"Gabi, jus-." She was trying to say, but was cut off by her daughter.

"_NO! You can't come back into my life after you left our family!" she screamed._

"**Gabi, I'm sorry." They heard a guy say.**

"_Do not, call me Gabi. Only people I know well and trust can call me that!" She said. "You can't even call me your sister! I don't wanna even see you!" she said. _

"Gabriella, stop it." 

"_You're taking his side! After what he did! Especially what he did to me! Ugh, I hate this family!" They heard Gabriella say. They heard foot steps pounding up the stairs._

Knock knock

"Guys, hello." Ms. Montez said. She invited us in and we all looked at the guy who was sitting on the couch. He look 6ft tall, he had brown hair and brown eyes mixed with blue. He stood up.

"Hi, I'm David." He said.

"Troy."

"Taylor"

"Kelsi"

"Jason"

"Chad"

"Zeke"

"And I'm Sharpay. I have a twin brother, Ryan, but he's sick." Sharpay said with a mean voice. The voice she used when she didn't like people.

"Guys, this is Gabriella's brother." Gabi's mom said.

"He's only my half." Gabriella said form the stairs.

"Gabi-." Her mother started to say, but Gabi once again cut her off.

"No, don't even say it. I'm gonna go hang out, bye." Gabriella said pushing the gang outside her door.

"What was that about?" Sharpay asked.

"He's my half brother. Same mom different dad. I'm gonna go for a run bye." She said taking off.

The group just stood there.

"I thought she was gonna hang out with us…" Sharpay said.

_Thank you all for the reviews! HAPPY EASTER! Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets in hide Chapter 4

Last time "He's my half brother. Same mom different dad. I'm gonna go for a run bye." She said taking off.  
The group just stood there.  
"I thought she was gonna hang out with us…" Sharpay said.

Chapter4 Troy's POv

"I guess not… come on guys we better go before…well I don't know. I have home work and I would like to get it done." I said walking away. I wanted to know what that guy David did to her. I mean she was yelling about something like that. I walked home and went into my room. I did my homework, but fell asleep reading Shakespeare.

The next day was Sunday and I laid a wake in bed. I finally got up remembering Chad called me saying they were all meeting up at Gabriella's house since this week was her house. And because she has a pool. I got up got dressed and packed my trunks and towel and extra cloths. I went downstairs and looked at my dad reading the paper.

"Hey dad" I said walking over to him leaving my bag near the door.

"Wow, the kid who slept in till noon." He said to me. My eyes widened.

"Its noon?" I asked. My father nodded his head and I ran to the door grabbing my bag and running into the hot weather. I ran to Gabriella's house. Once I got there I was sweating. I knocked on the door and waited for Gabriella to answer. Two minutes later she came to the door and invited me in. we went out into the back yard where everyone was in the pool. Well Sharpay was sitting on a chair with her bathing suit on. Gabriella walked over to her and continued talking to her.(Just to let ya'll know Kelsi and Jason aren't here)

I jumped in the pool after changing and swam up to Chad.

"Hey, watt's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing just trying to see what Zeke is planning." he said looking at Zeke who was sitting at the edge of the pool looking at a notebook.

"Let's go fond out." I said swimming up to him.

"Hey, Zeke what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm planning for a surprise party." He said looking at Chad and I.

"For who?" Chad asked.

"Well as you all know Sharpay's birthday is coming up." he said. I looked at the paper and it said Gabriella too.

"Why is Gabriella' name on it?" I asked.

"Oh, because it's her birthday, too. It's weird huh? I mean Sharpay and Ryan and then Gabriella's so I'm throwing a surprise party for them.

"Wait her birthday is next week!" I nearly yelled. I had forgotten my own girlfriend's birthday.

"Oh yeah now I remember. You told me this last week!" Chad said.

"Guys!" Taylor said walking out of the house and sitting down next to Gabriella.

We all got up out of the water and grabbed our towels to dry ourselves we sat next to our girlfriends talking. 30minutes later we all got back in the water except for Gabriella.

"Gabi, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine is all." she said.

"Why aren't you coming in the water?"

"Just not ready to go in."

"Ok" I said jumping into the water. I kept looking at her to make sure she was ok, but she didn't look it. I got out and picker her up. Ignoring her protests I threw her into the water. She didn't come back up and I started to worry, but then she came back up to the surface and looked at me.

"Troy!" she yelled playfully. "That wasn't funny!" she said. I laughed and jumped back in. we stayed in the water the whole until it started to get dark. We got all got dressed and went inside to watch a movie.

We all sat on the couches and watched the movie. Suddenly the front door opened and in came Gabriella's mother and half brother. Gabriela shot up form my arms and looked at them.

"Gabi, I didn't know you were here. I was trying to call your cell, but it went to voicemail." Her mom said to her.

Gabriella's POV

Great. I just kept staring at her.

"Um, well you all remember David." She said to everyone. Everyone gave a weak "hi".

"Ok, well David why don't you just sit here and watch the movie while I go cook some dinner." She said walking into the kitchen to cook some dinner. I got up and walked right past David and went into the kitchen. My mom was looking around the kitchen for something to cook. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, do you guys want pizza instead?" I shrugged and sat on the counter stool.

"What' wrong?" she asked.

"You know what's wrong. I can't believe you brought him home again!" I said to her.

"Gabriella, he's your brother!" she said, but I cut her off.

"Half-brother!" I corrected her.

"Half brother then. I don't get it why do you have a problem with him?" she asked me.

"Ma, think back to a long time ago. He was oh lets say 20 while I was only seven! I was only seven! You know it's hard to think my mother had a one-might stand with my father!" I said to her.

'David is just…mom you have to try and remember. Remember when I had to go to the hospital because of him. Remember that? Or the time her hit me? Do you even remember?" I asked her. After seeing a blank face I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I heard some one coming after me I looked over my shoulder and saw David. I stopped and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You can't talk to mom like that." He said looking into my eyes.

"Well you know what, I just did!" I yelled at him. I could tell by now everyone was looking at us. 

"Go say your sorry to her now" he said grabbing my arm and puling me.

"David, no!" I said as I felt my self fall down the stairs. I hit my head at the bottom and everything went black. The next thing I knew was I was on the couch and everyone looking down at me. I sat up and rubbed my head. I saw David looking sorry. I got up and ran to my room without saying anything to anyone. I sat on my bed and started to cry.

Nothing was going to be the same.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets in hide

CHAPTER5

Ok people I'm am so sry for the long wait!

CHAPTER 5 Gabriella's POV

MONDAY, At School

The next day at school was the usual. In Ms. Darbus's Class kids got detention and there phones taken away. It was lunch time and I decided not to eat with the group. Yesterday was just too…well not fun as you can say. When school was over I went to the girl's locker room, which was empty, and changed for practice. I went out into the field, but no one was there. I looked around and saw Taylor and Kelsi running towards me.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked them.

"It was canceled I called you last night to tell you, but you wouldn't pick up." Kelsi said.

"Oh, sorry." I said to them.

"It's ok. How's the bump on your head?" Taylor asked as we walked back to the lockers so I could change.

"Ugh, couldn't be better." I said to them. We reached my locker and I took put my cloths.

"I'm going to um, change in the bathroom." I said going to the girl's bathroom.

"Why does she always have to use the bathroom to change?" Taylor asked Kelsi.

'I don't know." She said shrugging.

I came out of the bathroom after changing my cloths. I walked back to the locker room holding my soccer cloths. I got my book bag and we left the girls locker room. We went to the drama club where we sat in the hallway outside the door waiting for Sharpay to come. We had girl's day out, but the boys were coming so it wasn't girl's day out. The door opened and out came Sharpay.

"Hey, girlies." (I love hat word I can say it for hours girlie girlie girlie girlie, ok back to the show!) Sharpay said. We all stood up and walked to the gym where the guys were waiting.

"Finally!" Chad yelled to us, "Now we can go eat." Chad said getting up from his place from the bleachers. They all stood up and came over to us. Troy gave me a hug and was going to kiss, but I stopped him.

"Uh, cold sore." I said making up the lamest excuse. Troy gave me a funny face, but said, 'ok'. So it was all good. We all walked out of the school and too the pizza place. We all ate our dinners and headed back to Chad's house. We "did" our homework while listening to the radio.

"Hey, Gabi who's that guy David?" Chad asked.

"Chad I told you guys already same mom different dad. Were half brother and sister." I said to them.

"Yeah, but why don't you like him?" Jason asked me.

"I don't I just hate him. Can we not talk about this please?" I asked them. They all nodded their heads and we went to a different topic.

It was eight and we were all gathering up our things to leave. We went out separate ways. Once I got to my house I walked inside. I was tired so I decided to go to bed. The thing was why didn't I let Troy kiss me? I always let him kiss me, but then David came along.

I sighed and changed into a tank top and boys shorts. I climbed into bed pulling my blankets over me. I lay in bed thinking of the day. I turned to lie on my stomach, but that didn't work so I lay on my back once more and then I fell asleep.

I heard some movement, but I ignored it. Then I heard it again. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 3 in the morning. I looked around my darken room and saw nothing so I went back to sleeping. Then I felt someone's hand over my mouth. I grabbed it around the wrist and started to scream….

A/N guys I am so sorry for not updating I'm just trying to write this, but ideas are gone I need ideas lol. Thank you all who are reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets in Hide

Chapter5

Las time:

_I heard some movement, but I ignored it. Then I heard it again. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 3 in the morning. I looked around my darken room and saw nothing so I went back to sleeping. Then I felt someone's hand over my mouth. I grabbed it around the wrist and started to scream…._

Chapter 5 Gabriella's POV

"I wouldn't scream if I were you little sis." I heard David say. (Yes you all guessed right.)

"I didn't get to finish my deed the last time I saw you." He said whispering in my ear. I felt his breath against my neck. I felt like vomiting. Tears were burning in my eyes.

Great my nightmares are coming back to my mind. The flashbacks came on.

I felt him slid down my pajama bottoms and then my under. (ok well I'm not getting in this point….so you all know what he's going to do. He's going to rape her.)

After the moment and after he was done he zipped himself back up and left the room. I turned to my side and started to cry. He was a sick bastard. I mean rapping your own blood. I got up out of bed and went to my bathroom. I took off my top and turned on the shower.

I let the warm water rinse my body. After showering and washing off the blood I got out and dried myself. Before I went to get dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. Across my stomach there was a scar. A scar my half-brother made when I was only 13. He would beat and rape me. One night when my mom was away he raped me, but I kept fighting back. He got a knife and dragged it across my stomach. He left me there for about 30 mins. I saw my blood going on to the white carpet.

He sat there watching me. Then he picked up the phone and called my mom saying, "Mom it's me David, I just got home. Gabriella she's here on the floor bleeding." He said into the phone putting on a fake voice. He called 911. I got to the hospital just in time. David was awarded with honor from my mother.

She never knew I was rapped. Well she did, but they didn't know by whom. All they know is I was rapped and beaten and stabbed.

My fingers traced the scar. I looked at it again, but then went to get dressed. I didn't have a father. I never knew my father. Of course my mom had a one-night drunken stand with him. David's dad was still around, but they were never married and thank god! I got dressed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to bed. So I just sat at my desk and fell asleep there.

My alarm went off and I got ready for school. I walked downstairs and saw David in the kitchen eating breakfast. How could he eat after he rapped his own blood?

"Uh, mom I'm going to school, bye!" I yelled and ran out the door. I slammed the door after me and started walking towards school. Then I heard a door open and close.

"Gabriella!" I heard David's voice running after me. I stopped and turned around. He caught up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I cringed at the touch.

"You tell anyone and mommy will be dead. And you'll die a slow and painful death. Do you understand?" he asked me.

"Y-yes." I said.

"Good." He said. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"See you later on." he turned away and started walking back home. I just stood there staring into space. Minutes passed. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Gabi, it's only me Troy." He said to me. I turned to look at him.

"Hi." I said giving him a fake smile.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I'm fine." I said. I started to walk to school leaving behind a worried Troy. I avoided troy all day. I actually avoided the whole gang. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

I didn't want to go to practice, but I didn't want to go home either. I changed in the girl bathroom again. On the field you can say I was dead. The ball hit me twice in the face.

"Come on Gabriella! You better not be like this in the game Saturday!" my coach yelled to me on the field.

I looked at the stand and I saw David watching me. Then I felt someone tackling me to the ground. I fell on my arm and I groaned.

"Sorry, Gabi." Cattily said to me.

"It's ok." I said in pain grabbing my arm.

"Ok, Gabriella where does it hurt?" the coach asked me.

"Just my wrist." I said to her.

"Ok." She said looking at it. It looked bruised.

"It's just sprained, but other than that you're ok. Look at it this way you don't have to take notes, you can get some one else too." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Ok, everyone you can go home!" she yelled to all the girls. I got up and walked to the locker room and changed in the bathroom yet again. I let my right hand just hang from my arm like I was dead. I went outside and saw David waiting for me.

"Come on little sis, it's time to go home." He said to me. I walked over to him and he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked off.

No one's POV

Taylor and Kelsi watched as David and Gabriella walked away.

"You don't think…" Taylor said trailing off.

"Ew! No Taylor he's her sister! Plus he's actually nice." Kelsi said to Taylor.

"It was just a thought! I mean she's not eating lunch with us." Taylor said as they walked home.

A/N thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you liked this one!


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry I had thought I had put up a message saying I was in Ireland and I didn't so that was mainly my fault. Also I have a lot of homework and school is tomorrow so there might not be an update till tomorrow or Saturday, but this I promise you all there will be an update. I am very busy trying to back into normal routine and time. Also if you all can give me ideas that would be lovely and very much appreciated. I am trying to do a sequel for untitled3 as u all wanted, so that is on my list of what to do. Tomorrow I get back at 12:15 in the afternoon and my house is empty so I will be able to write a short chapter of any story I feel in the mode. Ok so thank you all again I have gotten PMs Saying update update and I'm sorry.

SVU 101

Xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets in hide

Chapter 6

Last Time:

"It was just a thought! I mean she's not eating lunch with us." Taylor said as they walked home.

Chapter 6 Gabriella's POV

WARNING: THERE IS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IN HERE, BUT I AIN'T GOING THAT FAR IN IT!

"Where's mom?" I asked once we got inside the house.

"Work." He said pushing by me to the kitchen.

"Oh." I said looking at him. I turned away to go upstairs when he stopped me.

"You still have that scar…"he said trailing off.

"Did anyone ever see it?" he asked me.

"Besides you, mom and the doctors? No." I said keeping my back to him.

"Why don't you want your friends near me?" he asked me. I could tell he was eating because he was talking with his mouth fill.

"Because, you…it's just I don't want them near you." I said to him.

"Well, I want you to invite them for dinner tonight including your boyfriend." He said. I turned around and looked at him. He was taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"No." I said looking at him in the eye. He got up form his chair and started walking towards me. I started to back up into a wall. He grabbed my face.

"Call them and tell them to come over here at six for dinner or else I'll be giving you a nice gift tonight." He said in a sneer.

"Ok, ok I'll do it just please let of me." I said pleading.

"Good." He said letting go of my face and walking into the kitchen.

I ran upstairs and into my room. I got to my phone and called everyone. They all said they would be there at six. I went to shower and get dressed. I just got dressed in jeans and a shirt. I walked downstairs. I saw my mom cooking dinner. I walked into the dinning area and David was setting the table. He looked up at me and smiled. His smile made a shiver go up my spine. I looked at him then at the door. I heard his footsteps walking towards me. I looked at his hand as it went on my shoulder.

"Your doing a good thing here, gabi." He said to me. He kissed my head and went into the kitchen. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

"Hey!" the whole group shouted as they walked into the house. I hugged everyone and put on a fake smile.

"Still no Ryan?" I asked Sharpay.

"No if you ask me it isn't pretty. He looks all pale!" she said as we sat down.

"Hey, Gabi I heard the doorbell ring is everyone here?" David asked as he walked into the living room.

I stood up next to him as he gave me and I hugged him back even though I didn't want to. I put on a smile and said their names.

"Guys its dinner time." My mom yelled to us. We all gathered in the dinning room. Troy sat on m right side while David sat on my left. Troy and I were in a deep conversation when I felt David's hand land on my thigh. I looked at him. He was talking to Sharpay who looked like she was just nodding her head while he talked.

"Gabi, are you in there?" Troy asked.

"Huh oh yeah." I looked at him and smiled.

"Ok."

"Ok, here is the food." My mom said holding plates of food. She set them on the table and sat down. We filled our plates with food and started to eat. "No I'm serious you should have seen them! I mean they were singing and dancing and it was the best. Also they got the lead roles." Kelsi finished saying.

"So your telling me my little is a singer." David said putting an arm around me, "and the basketball kid whose dating my little sister."

"David don't worry Troy is a good kid." My mom said as David unwrapped his arm around me.

"As long as you don't pressure her into anything." David said to Troy.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Troy said looking at me. I started to blush. Just then the house phone started to ring. My mom got up from the table. Five minutes later she came out.

Gabi and David I'm sorry, but my company wants me to leave for a month or two to do some business." She said to us.

"NO!" I yelled standing up. Everyone was looking at me.

"I mean, it's just…well it's too long of a trip. I'll miss you." I said making it up, but I didn't want her to go. That meant David could rape and beat me all the time he wanted.

"I'm sorry gabi, I'll be back before you know it."

"But mom I have the championship game next week you promised you would be there!" I said to her, not that I believed she would've been there.

"Gabriella Maria Montez, I am very sorry, but I have to go pack the car will be here soon. David the check book is in the kitchen." And then my mom went upstairs.

I sat back down at the table.

"sorry." I said to them and we went baxk to eating. We heard the front door open and shut. It was around ten and everyone was going home.'

"See you tomorrow!" they shouted.

I closed the door and went to put the dishes in the dish washer. I went upstairs to bed. I lay in bed not wanting to sleep. I heard my door creak open and in came David.

"What do you want?" I asked him trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"David jr. as getting lonely." He said to me.

"But you said you wouldn't." I said trying to back up in my bed.

"But that's when mom was home sweetie." He crawled onto my bed and forced his lips on mine. He stuck his tongue into my mouth. I screamed into his mouth.

He just kept on kissing me I started to cry, he took my hand and put it to his erection. He was going to rape me once again……

A/N ok so I hope you all liked this! There may be one more update today ok so yeah thank you sall for reviewing bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets in hide

Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Gabriella's POV

I cried silently in the shower. My body was sore. After he raped me he had beaten me half to death. I got out of the shower and, dried my body and looked at it. It was all purple. I got dressed in some sweats and got my sneakers on. I went downstairs. I walked out the door into the morning air. I started to jog around the neighborhood. I ignored the pains running through my body as I ran.

I looked behind me now and then. My head was looking at my feet when I had bumped into somebody. I fell on my but and looked up to see Jason. I smiled as he held out a hand for me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Jason asked me.

"I was just going out on my morning jog." I said smiling.

"Well, you might want to go home and shower because school starts in an hour." He said walking towards school. I looked at his back. The one through guy. I laughed at my nickname for him. (no it is not a Jason and Gabriella thing. Also this chapter is for brianna!) I ran home to take yet another shower. My body ached more, but I _ignored_ it. I went to get dressed. Once I was done getting ready I went to school skipping breakfast.

I walked to my locker and saw the gang there. I rolled my eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Hey guys!" I said to them as I went to open my locker.

"hey gabs last night was fun." Kelsi said to me.

"Yeah, I don't know why you hate your brother so much." Zeke said.

_Because he rapes and beats me!_ "I don't hate him. He's just…not my best buddy. Especially his father." I said to tem getting my books out.

"Ok, well we better go. See you all at lunch!" They said walking to there classes. I looked at my locker thinking about what books I needed. I closed my locker and ran to class just as the bell rang. I wasn't paying attention that class or the next on or the one after it. Then when the teacher had announced there was a test I looked up at the teacher. I didn't study!

By the end of the period my test was blank. The teacher gave me a weird look as I handed it in to her. I went to my locker and stuffed my books in it. I went to Troy's "secret" spot and sat up there. I sighed as the wind blew in my face. I closed my eyes to rest, but I fell asleep softly instead.

I woke up to hear someone calling my name.

"Gabriella." I opened my eyes to see Troy's blue eyes looking into my brown eyes. I looked at his eyes they were filled with concern and I knew it.

"Is lunch over?" I asked him sitting up.

"Gabriella school is over." He said with the same worried eyes.

"Huh!" I practically screamed.

"One of the science kids came up here to water the plants and he saw you here. He came and found me and told me you were up here." Troy said to me. I looked at my watch and noticed I missed soccer practice and David was waiting for me at home. I knew he would be mad because I wasn't home after soccer practice.

"I have to go." I said getting off the bench and running down the steps and to my locker. I grabbed my books and bag and slammed my locker. I looked behind me and saw Troy running up to me.

"Gabriella, it!" He yelled. I ran towards the exit. I ran home and locked the door.

"David, I'm home! Sorry I'm late practice was let out late." I yelled into the house walking into the living room. I saw him on the couch doing some heavy make-out with a girl. I looked at them in disgust.

"Ew, can't you two get a room?" I asked them walking away. I regretted saying that because I knew I was going to get a beating out of it. I went into the kitchen and got something to eat. I went up to my room and went to sleep. I was still tired. I lay in bed trying to forget the memories from my past…

With the gang

"Something is totally wrong with her!" Sharpay said sitting down in Troy's yard.

"Duh!" Ryan said.

"But what is it?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe it's because of David!" Kelsi said.

"Yeah, but I mean she was still weird before David came." Chad said.

"Yeah, he's right. For once." Zeke sid.

"That's it! All we have to do is go into the bathroom when she's changing. I mean she must be changing in the bathroom for some reason!" Taylor said.

"Ok, you girls can do that." Jason said.

"Oh we will." Kelsi said….

A/N ok thank you all who reviewed. I know really bad ending of a chapter! I'm sorry but I want to at least want to update two more stories and do my hw and shower and watch desperate housewives. Long list I know. Well bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets in Hide

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day at Soccer practice…

Gabriella was going into the girls bathroom to change into her normal cloths after practice. What she didn't know was Taylor and Kelsi walked in just as she was putting on her shirt. They saw a long scar tracing along her stomach.

"Oh my god…" Kelsi and Taylor said walking fully into the bathroom. Gabriella jumped and looked at them.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" she asked them pulling her shirt on fully.

"Where did you get that scar?" Kelsi asked looking at Gabriella.

"When I was little I…fell on some glass and...yeah." She said stuffing her practice cloths into her gym bag.

"Is that why you change in the bathroom?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I didn't want anyone to see it. I don't know why." Gabriella said walking into the empty locker room and put her bag in her gym locker.

"Oh, why didn't you tell us?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know I have to go." Gabriella said walking away.

Gabriella's POV

I walked out of the entrance of school and saw David leaning against the car he had driven here. I walked over to him and he gave me a hug…what I didn't expect was for him to kiss me on my lips…

Troy's POV Chad, Zeke, Jason and I were walking to meet up with Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi. When we did we started walking out to the parking lot. We all stopped dead in our tracks when we saw Gabriella and her Brother kissing.

"Maybe we should go this way." I said turning around and walking away.

"She's doing her brother!" Cad said t the group.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that." Kelsi said to the group.

"But we just saw her kissing him." Jason said to the group.

"Yeah, but she has a scar on her stomach along with bruises!" Taylor yelled to the group and stormed off along with Kelsi.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Sharpay asked the group.

"So, he's abusing his own sister?" Ryan asked the group…

A/N ok guys I'm sorry it's short, but I had like 20 pages written yesterday, but my stupid computer just shut off on me deleting all my work and I didn't feel like re-writing all those pages and here's a short chapter. Now hopefully the next chapter will be much longer!

Also if you guys could give me some ideas because I'm out of ideas and yea. Thank you all who are reviewing and reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets In Hide

Chapter9

Gabi's POV

We got in the car and drove home. I cannot believe he kissed me...at School!!! I looked at him and he seemed pleased with himself. When we got home I went inside the house, but when I did I saw five guys sitting in the living room drinking. The front door closed and I looked at David and then back at them.

I ran upstairs, but I felt his hand wrap around my ankle. I fell down the stairs."Let go of me David!" I yelled trying to get my ankle free."Not a chance sis. Were going to have some fun today." he smiled and pulled me down. Two of his friends got my arms and dragged me up the stairs."DAVID! Please don't do this please!" I screamed to him.

OK WARNING!!!!! AT THIS PART THERE MAY BE SEXUAL CONTACT

I tried to fight them off, but they threw me into my room and tied me to my bed. I wasn't screaming because then they would know they were hurting me and I wasn't going to give them the pleasure of that.

They all took there turns with me, but David…he took his time with me. All of them raped me twice. Once they were done they untied me from the bed and started to kick me. One of his friends kicked me in my stomach and whimpered.

"So she hates beings kicked..." One of them said trailing off. He kicked me some more.

"Stop please..." I begged them. I tired to get up, but of them pushed me down to the floor. One of them sat on top of me.

"NO please." I said crying.

The house phone started to ring and David answered it.

"Oh, hey mom...no she's um sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. She was up last night studying you know her and her books...I will mom, bye." David said hanging up the phone.

"Leave her, let's go catch a movie or better yet watch some girls." David said his friends let the room. The one on top of me kissed me and left.

"You leave this house and I'll kill you." David said as he left the room. I crawled up in a ball and cried. My body was bruised and my stomach was killing me. I got up and walked slowly to my closet i changed cloths and climbed out of my balcony. I jumped onto the ground and ran over to Troy's house. I took out the key he had given me and opened the door. I walked up the stairs, but stopped. My body was killing me and i felt like passing out.

I went to his bedroom door, but I heard talking.

"I don't believe them. I'll believe it when I see it." I heard Troy said. I knocked on the door and walked in.

Troy's POV

I looked at my door and saw Gabriella standing there. Her eyes were all red and there was a big bruise on her face. I didn't really care. I mean she's cheating on me with her brother!

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in an uncaring voice.

"Troy I need to talk to you." she said coming over to me.

"Stop right there, do not come any closer to me." I said to her.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" i asked her.

Gabi's POV

He knows?

"Troy, look I'm sorry, but I didn't want to tell anyone. Please forgive me." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"You think I'm going to forgive you? Gabriella you kissed your brother!" he yelled at me getting up form his bed where the other guys were.

I kissed my brother? Oh my god he must've seen him kiss me after school!

"No Troy it's not like that-!" I was saying, but he cut me off.

"Gabriella I saw you kiss him! Do not tell me you weren't because the whole gang saw you!" he yelled at me.

"Troy no he was..." I was about to tell him the truth, but he would kill me and my mother if I did.

"He was what?" he asked me.

"Troy i can't tell you. You have to believe me! Please!" I said to him. Tear form my eyes started to roll onto my cheeks. "Please." I said to him.

"I never ever want to see you again." he said to me. He turned his back to me.

"Troy..." I said to him.

"Leave." is all he said. i looked at the gang with pleading eyes, but they turned there heads.

"You want to know the truth Troy? Huh? Well here it is! Ever since I was little he raped and beat me! I have a scar along my stomach showing where he cut me and left me in the house after raping me to let me die! Ever since he's been back he's been raping me and beating me! Not even an hour ago did five of his friends and him rape me and beat me! i thought I could come here for you to comfort me, but I guess not!" I yelled at him.

A few seconds passed and he turned around to look at me.

"I...I had no idea." he said to me.

"Crap...CRAPS! I did not just say that!" I yelled holding my head and crying.

"Gabi, you have to tell the police!" Zeke said from his spot.

"No, no you guys have to promise me not to tell anyone! Forget everything I said to you!" I said to them and ran out of the house. MY head felt lighter.

"GABRIELLA ANN MONTEZ GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!!!" I looked behind me and saw David in the car. His eyes were blood shot red. I had a choice.

i had a choice of running or going back to him...I looked at the car and then at Troy's house. Why wasn't he coming? I looked at the woods in front of me. He couldn't follow me in here.

i closed my eyes and listened to David...

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!!" he roared.

A/N: ok so i hope you liked it...umm...I'm sorry I haven't been updating a while and my other stories right now aren't really going to be updated. I'm trying to get Oct. 31st done be4 Halloween and with school and hw and tests I'm trying my best! Now there are two more chapters of this story and then I'll this out of the way and then more stories can be updated. I mean if out look at my story list i have 20 of them UN completed


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets in hide

Chapter 10

Chapter10 Gabi's POV

I decided to take a chance in my life. I ran off into the woods. I ran as fast as my legs could. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't following me and he wasn't. I stopped and when I did I felt the pain in my legs shoot up ad down. I put my hands on my legs and started to breathe heavy. I looked in front of me. Should I go left or right?

_No don't go right. He knows you always choose right! _

My conscious…it's weird like me. I took off running again to my left. That's when I came to a dead end. I looked around no one. I went into the part of the woods where all the trees were. Finally, after an hour of my fast walking into the deepest part of the woods I sat down near a tree. My whole body ached from running and the beating. I closed my eyes as my breathing had become even. Soon I fell asleep…

With Troy POV

"Call Taylor and everyone. Then call the cops. I'm going to get her." I said running out of my house, but when I got out I saw David getting out of his car looking pissed. I even MORE pissed. I started walking over to him with the fists clenched and when I got ear him I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. I punch him square in the jaw and he fell to the ground.

"You fucken asshole!" I said as I kicked him in the stomach.

He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the ground. My head hit the concrete and he stood up. He took out a gun and my eyes went wide. Before I knew it he pulled the trigger twice and I was out.

Chad's POV

"I called the girls there on there way." I said to the group.

"And the cops are on there way too." Zeke said after he hung up the phone.

"I can't believe we believed she was doing her brother." Jason said.

"Jason we all believed she was. It's not our fault." I said to him.

"Did you hear that?" Zeke asked the group.

"It sounded like a pop." I said.

"Troy!" Jason said as we all ran out of his house. Sure enough there was Troy on the ground and David getting in his car. He speed off in his car and we ran over to Troy. I kneeled down and felt for a pulse.

"He has a pulse." I said to them.

"Ahhhh!" we heard a piercing scream and turned around. All the girls were standing there and Sharpay had her mouth open.

"Jason and Zeke get them in the house they don't need to see this. Zeke call his parents." I Said as the ambulance and cops showed up. (ok not going into the whole thing!)

"What's his name?" They asked me.

"Troy Bolton he's 16 and isn't allergic to anything, but strawberries." I said to them.

They loaded him up and drove off.

"What's your name son?" an office asked me with his notebook out.

"Chad Danforth. I called you guys here because a David Montez has been sexually abusing my best friend Gabriella Montez." I said to the man.

He stopped writing and looked at me.

"There sister and brother?" he asked me.

"Half brother and sister." I said to him. He asked some more questions like do you know where she could be? Do you know where he could be? Where is her mother? And stuff like that. Troy's parents had arrived and then they got us in the car. Amazingly we all fit in the car and we drove off to the hospital. When we got there we sat in the waiting room.

Gabriella's POV

I woke up and looked around. I didn't know where I was. I was lying in a bed and in a pink room. I looked around and there were windows. I got out of the bed. There were trees all around the place and then a lake. The door opened and I jumped.

"Your up." An elderly woman said to me smiling. She was carrying in a tray with food on it. She placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Are you feeling better dear?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I said to her.

"Well, you have a nasty bump on your head there little miss so I suppose you might have a headache for a day or two." She said.

"Umm, where am I?" I asked her.

"Oh, my husband found you asleep in the woods and he brought you back here." She said.

"Oh. What's my name?" I asked her…

A/N Dun Dun Dun! Lol umm cliffy!!! Well there's one more chapter left I know were all sad inside, but I have to end it. So two stories will be ending this weekend I think. October 31st and this. I had handed in October 31st to my teacher for the Halloween contest thing and guess what I WON she announced it early so I was happy. I won it and I didn't write the ending to it on that, but she loved how I left it like that and all. So yeah have a nice day people!!! Oh yeah!

Thank you all who reviewed!

Thank you, Briana! For helping me so much with this story

Also thank you Emily!

Basically thank you everyone who gave me ideas and are reviewing and reading!


	13. Thy Last Chapter

Secrets in Hide

Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Troy's POV

I woke up in a white room. I sat up, but something was paining me. (ok I'm just going to put he was shot in the shoulder). My shoulder was killing me. I sat up wincing. When I saw up I saw the gang and my parents sitting around the room. They were on chairs and cotton's. My mom was holding my hand.

"Mom?" I asked shaking her hand. She woke up and smiled at me.

"Jack, wake up." My mom said waking my father up.

"Oh god, thank god you're alive Troy." My dad said getting up form his chair and hugging me.

"Dad, not too hard, my shoulder." I said into his shoulder. I hugged him with my good arm. I heard my mom waking up the others.

"Troy!" Chad said giving me a hug after my dad said down. The gang gave me hugs, but I noticed Gabriella wasn't here. Then I remembered.

"Where's Gabriella? Is she ok? Did they arrest David?" I asked them.

"Troy, we can't find her. The cops are looking all over the woods and town, but they have no sign of her yet." Sharpay said through tears.

"Her mom is on the next flight home." Ryan said.

"What about David is he…did they arrest him at least?" I asked them with hope.

"They arrested him, but they need evidence. We all have to go on trail. You do too. All the guys do." Chad said to me.

"Why?"

"Because she admitted it to us. Plus Taylor and Kelsi saw the bruises. We all saw him kissing her." Zeke said.

"I just can't believe that her own brother would do that." My dad said to everyone. The door busted opened and in came a tear eyed Mrs. Montez.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" she asked crying.

"Isabella (Mrs. Montez.) how did you get here so fast?" My mom asked standing up.

"Tell me where is she?"

"We can't find her." I said from my bed.

"Did D-David actually rape her?" she asked crying.

"I'm so sorry. Gabriella said to the boys that he had raped her repeatly and beat her up." Kelsi said.

"Oh my god…my baby…" She said collapsing. She was crying really hard. My father went over to her and bent down. He held her as she cried.

"It's going to be ok…" he kept repeating. I looked around the room. Chad was holding Taylor, Zeke holding Sharpay, Jason holding Kelsi. They were all crying. I wondered if would ever find Gabriella….

Two Years Later

There was still no luck, but we never gave up on find her. My shoulder was doing much better. Today was the anniversary of her being gone. We had the news a picture of what she would look like today and hopefully someone would find her.

David had gotten convicted and he was now in jail. As for the gang…were hanging in there.

With Gabriella POV

Hello my name is Mia. (Remember she forgot her name. the women gave her a name) I am 18 years old and I live in the woods with my adoptive parents.

"Mia do me a favor and cut up the potatoes." Cady said to me. I nodded my head and went into the kitchen. There I turned on the television and sat down to cut the potatoes.

_Today is the anniversary of Gabriella Montez's disappearance. She was only sixteen at the time when she disappeared. Her brother David Montez raped her two years ago. He is now sitting in jail being convicted. This is a picture of what she should look like. _

I looked at the screen and saw my face…

"Mommy! I'm hungry." My two year old daughter said. She ran into the kitchen smiling. I had found out I was pregnant when I came here about two months later. I had her and my old changed. Her name is Emily.

"Mommy?"

I looked back at the screen…Gabriella Montez. How come that sounded so familiar?

_Her friends and Family today still hope for her to come home. Her boyfriend is Troy Bolton. He still to this day believes she's alive, but some of her friends think that she I indeed dead. Now on to the weather report with Bob._

Oh my god…I stopped cutting the potatoes and looked at Emily. Everything was coming back to me. I was Gabriella Montez!

"Oh my god…" I said trialing off. I looked at Emily. She was David's daughter!

"What's wrong deary?" the lady asked me.

"M-my name is Gabriella Montez…." I said to her.

A/N…Well there you go! T's down! The story is done! There's another sequel coming up to this but it might be coming out in 2007 or maybe earlier this year. Hopefully this year.

I want to thank Brianna And Emily! You guys helped me soo much!!

Thank you all who reviewed and read this story. And if you all want to read the sequel ro want one up then say it in the review have a nice day!


End file.
